


Tales from Pelican town

by Deadmeme



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Maru, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Mutual Pining, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pregnancy, Reunions, Science, wtf are you gonna do, yeah i like farming games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Some stories from pelican town
Relationships: Alex & Haley (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Sandy (Stardew Valley), Evelyn/George (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Jas & Marnie & Shane (Stardew Valley), Jas & Shane (Stardew Valley), Jas and Vincent (Stardew Valley), Jodi/Kent (Stardew Valley), Maru & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Robin/Demetrius (Stardew Valley), Sam and Shane, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 13





	Tales from Pelican town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitpost, I'm not sorry

The air in the room fell cold as Morris walked into the room. Pierre couldn't help but go pale.

Morris looked at everyone in the room, his eyes cold and calculating. 

He looked dead set at the farmer, the only one who didn't seem panicked. She looked pissed if anything.

But before he could say anything the farmer spoke.

"OH **SHIT!** A RAT!!"


End file.
